


Snowfall

by MaxandMatthew24, Nozoneechan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse, Running Away, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoneechan/pseuds/Nozoneechan
Summary: Sarah and Leah both live under a roof with their abusive drunken father.
Relationships: Kazuno Leah & Kazuno Sarah, Kazuno Leah/Kazuno Sarah
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer for Karen, im an abuse victim

All I could hear around me was the screams of my precious Neesama. Our father was abusing her in the other room. I’ve gotten so used to it at this point. I don’t even cry anymore, but her screams still pierce my heart. It’s been like this for the past two years. Instead of trying to save her like I used to, now I just sit by the windowsill and watch the snowfall. 

Each snowflake was so beautiful. I wish my life was like that. It used to be. When Mom was here, Dad was all right. Ever since her death, he hasn’t been the same. Her death caused him to become a drunk who took out his anger on Sarah and I. Whether it was physical, verbal, or sexual he had done it. It was like he read a book on abuse methods. 

I used to be a happy person, but now I get weird looks because of how empty my eyes are. I pushed all my friends away, I began ditching school, my grades dropped. I don’t know how Sarah kept her grades up while enduring all of this. Neesama is so strong, I'm so grateful to have her. I don’t think I could survive any of this without her. 

There’s been so much snow recently in our area. I enjoy the snow. It covers up all of the graffiti. It makes our neighborhood look nice for once instead of the ghetto, shady neighborhood that it is. Zoning out like this helps distract me from Sarah’s screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I love these two? Cause I really do

Sarah stole back her phone from her father’s belongings. It wasn’t hard to get back but leaving without a trace was the problem. He is very picky about the placement of his belongings and he would not be happy if he notices. She ran back into her room when she heard her father’s truck parking out front. 

Leah was already in the room but didn't make a sound. Sarah shuts the door and listens to what her father is doing. She heard a loud snore from the living room. “We’re ok for now Leah.” Leah sighs out in relief. 

“Did you get any responses for a new job?” Leah asked. “One that’s far away?” 

“There’s a restaurant that has interest in Hakodate. They said we could stay there too if we work full time. Do you have your bag ready?” Leah nodded. “Good, they’ll give me an answer by tonight.” 

“Can you cover the new marks?” Leah pokes at the spots around her face and body where the marks are. “Actually, I don’t think we have any more makeup nee-sama.” 

“Mm, you’re right. I have a face mask you can wear. It’s freezing outside anyway so it wouldn’t be out of place.” Sarah looked under the bed. 

“What about you? It’s supposed to be a blizzard tonight.” Leah watched Sarah pull out a box from under the bed. 

“I can keep my hood on and head low. We can get there in an hour and a half walking but I have my ways so it’s quicker.” Sarah pulled out a few items. Leah’s eyes widened at one of the items.

“How did you get a subway pass?!” Leah quietly screamed. 

“I’ve saved enough for the both of us. Come, time to eat.” Sarah opened a plastic bag containing food. “If they agree, we need all the energy we can get. I got half a pound of ham and a loaf of bread. The bread is still warm so eat up.” 

Leah moved over to Sarah, wolfing down her half of the food. “Not too fast, you’re gonna choke.” Sarah ate at a more reasonable pace but still rushed a little. “I ironed your good clothes. When I get the ok, put it on and your track pants on top. After you shower. Wear your boots and tuck your pants in the boots.” 

“Yes nee-sama.” Leah followed her sister’s advice to calm down her eating. They heard Sarah’s phone buzzing, all their attention went to her phone. “Who is it?” 

Sarah looked at the message she received. “They agreed. We leave at midnight.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little past midnight. Their father doesn’t know their plans but he doesn’t stop him from abusing them. There was beer spilled all over the floors, shards from their bottles, and droplets of blood. The two terrified sisters barricade themselves in their room waiting for their father to pass out drunk. 

Sarah kept her back on the door while Leah wrapped up her bloody hand. They heard a loud thump in the living room and they sighed in relief. “You ok Leah?” Sarah rushed over to her sister. 

“Yeah...I’ll be fine. I didn’t watch where I was going, I’m sorry.” Sarah took over in first aid. 

“Don’t be, it’s ok. I have plastic gloves I want you to wear over this. Let’s take a quick shower and we’ll go. We have to be there by six but we're getting there by three.” Leah looked at her in disbelief. 

“How? The subway would help yeah, but not enough for us to get there by three.” 

“You’ll see, come.” They quickly showered together and rushed to get their nice clothes on and their outdoor clothes on. Their father was passed out on the floor. Sarah raided the kitchen for food and drinks to take on the road. There was so much stuff but they weren’t allowed to have any of it. 

Sarah motioned Leah to come with her as she made her way out the back door. Leah noticed a pot boiling on the stove. Sarah didn’t seem to notice it and kept motioning her to leave. She followed her sister’s instructions and ignored it. He’ll probably wake up soon anyway. 

The snow started to fall very quickly and heavily. Leah had on a hat and the face mask and had her hood up. Sarah found a scarf and ear warmers so she had that on and the hood. Both of their faces were unrecognizable. The snow made it increasingly difficult to see but Sarah knew exactly where they were going and kept a fast pace. Leah normally is able to keep up but the snow was getting worse. 

“In front of me,” Sarah commands. 

“I can’t, the snow is too much for me.” Sarah holds out her hand. 

“At least hold my hand. Having you behind me makes me nervous.” Leah reluctantly takes her hand and Sarah increases her speed. 

“Where are you girls heading? It’s pretty late for two young girls like yourselves!” A stranger comments. 

“Don’t respond, don’t look at him,” Sarah whispers. Leah remains silent. They heard the stranger start to follow them. Sarah starts running to Leah’s surprise. 

“What are you doing?!” Leah asked. 

“Just keep up!” They ran into an alley with a chain-link fence. “Climb over, remember how I taught you how to, right?” Leah nodded and followed Sarah as she climbed over. There was less snow on the other side. “The subway should be right over there.” 

They walked out of the alley with no sign of the stranger. They walked down into the subway system and walked over to the gate to go in. “I’m gonna swipe and you go in first.” Leah nodded. Sarah swiped the card and Leah went through first. She did it again and went through. “We’re taking three trains.” 

“Three?! So that’s why you said not to worry.” They waited on the platform and saw a couple of large rats on the platform and on the rails. Leah kept getting closer to Sarah the most she saw them. “Why are there so many rats here?!” Leah whispered. 

“It’s warm and they go through the garbage for food. It’s very normal for rats to live down here. There are lots of places for them to live and populate.” 

“Clearly… I can see why mom wouldn’t let us go through the subway…” Sarah pulled her into a hug. “I miss her so much…” 

“I know...I do too… I promise I’m gonna give us a better life. It’s my job as your big sister to protect you.” There was a small pause. 

“Nee-sama?” Leah looked up at her sister. 

“Yes, Leah?” 

“We’re gonna finish writing our song right?” Sarah smiles at her. 

“Of course.” 

They went through an extra train and they were finally in Hakodate. Making their way up from the subway, they expected the blizzard to continue raging down. But they were greeted by the bright street lights and slow snowfall. Leah admired the beautiful snow falling down. For once, she felt at peace in the snow. 

The realization of freedom and getting to see the life return to Leah was the best thing to happen to Sarah. She wanted to cry, not in sadness but in relief. “Come, Leah. We’re almost there.” She held back on her tears but it didn’t stop her voice from choking up. 

“Y-yes, nee-sama.” Leah went out of her deep thoughts and followed her sister. They walked side by side to the restaurant a few minutes away. “Are we gonna wait for them to come?” 

“No, there’s an area in the back where the owner lives. He said to go to the side door and ring the bell.” They walked over to the side door and Sarah rang the bell. They patiently waited for someone to answer. After about two minutes, an old man opened the door. “Hello sir, I’m Kazuno Sarah. This is my little sister, Kazuno Leah.” 

“Oh children, please come in! You must be so cold! Come, come!” The man led them inside. “Would any of you like tea? Feel free to make yourselves at home.” 

“Oh please,” Sarah answered. The sisters took off their outside clothes and boots to put on inside shoes. Sarah was shivering violently while Leah was mildly cold. The man took notice of Sarah’s condition. 

“Oh child, it must have been a hard journey for you. Please sit, I’ll get you both some blankets.” Leah followed Sarah to the couch as the man stepped out for a second. Leah was very visibly tired. The man came back with the blanket and handed them to Sarah. “She looks so tired, we don't hold off discussion on the arrangement in the morning?” Leah looked at her and shook her head timidly. 

“Oh, we can discuss now,” Sarah said. She wrapped herself in one of the blankets as did Leah. The man got them tea and Sarah took her cup. “Is the offer to stay here while working full time still stands, sir?” 

“Yes, it does. You can call me Katsuo. There are two bedrooms you two can sleep in. I’m not gonna put you to work tomorrow, I’ll let you have the day off. Just so you two can settle in and get familiar with the area. How does that sound?” 

“That’s perfect, Katsuo-san. Leah and I are very grateful for your kindness.” Sarah looked over at Leah expecting her to give her thanks but she was already asleep. “I’m sorry, we should discuss more in the morning. I would like it for both of us to hear everything.” 

“That’s perfectly fine. I take it that she’s a quiet one?” Both chuckled and Sarah nodded. “Well, you two are free to use anything. Good night, Sarah-chan.” 

He left the duo in the living room to his room. Sarah cleaned up after them and looked for the two rooms that were available. She decided that sleeping in the same bed tonight would be the best for both of them. After putting their things in the room, she carried Leah into the bed. She would have made her change and herself but she was so tired that she let it slide. 

Sarah climbed into bed. “I love you, Leah. From now on, we’ll have a better life. Everything I do, I do it for you. You are my top priority as my little sister. Sleep well, Leah.” She kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos pls we need friends


End file.
